


absolute control

by Kui



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gross stuff in general dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan receives a strange program from his dad in the middle of the night, what could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolute control

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO DID I EVER TELL U GUYS IM FUCKED UP ABOUT MEGAMAN  
> so. have my little contribution before i slip off into hxh again

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Lan, wake up! It's an e-mail from Dad! It must be important." 

Lan groans, begrudgingly rolling over to see Megaman’s excited face on the illuminated screen of his PET from the nightstand. He couldn't help but smile, seeing him so happy. The thing nearly blinded him, but he managed to pull through, and set the thing on his lap. Squinting at the screen, he pulled up the email program. 

"Alright, alright. What could he want at this hour?" 5 AM? Geez, Dad was still up? It wasn’t much of a surprise, what with all the important work he did, but he’d never messaged Lan at this time of night. 

"Subject: Control Program"

"I know it’s late, but I just finished this program to install into Megaman. It makes it so you can assume full control of his actions and speech in an emergency, and make him obey all of your commands to a T. I thought it would be useful, and if you could confirm that it works I could start mass producing it. Sorry again!"

Assume full control? That seems a bit excessive. He can already control Megaman’s movements and battle chips – why would he want to be able to do this? It was always him who’d say something stupid, never Megaman. 

"Hmmm. Should I install the attachment?" Megaman idly asks, opening it up for him. Lan shrugs.

"I guess so. How big is it?" 

"Tiny..." Megaman answers, sounding confused. "You'd think such a powerful program would be huge."

Lan gives a tiny sigh. "Alright, alright. Go for it!" 

Megaman bows his head in an obviously mocking way. "But of course." 

"Hey, quit it!" Lan snaps. Megaman simply giggles to himself as he installs it. 

The installation is over in an instant. "Wow, that was fast." Lan comments as he lays back down, holding the PET above his face and idly kicking his legs.

"It's to be expected, with such a tiny amount of data," the Navi replies simply. "Should we try it out?"

Lan snaps awake. Taking full control of Megaman? Why did that make his head go fuzzy? "W-W-Wha? C'mon, Megaman, you can't be serious-"

"I am."

Ba-dump. 

"Why would you want to do that?!" He wants to shout at his PET, but he restrains himself, making it more of a sharp whisper. It’s 5 in the morning, after all.

Megaman seems to pause. "To try it." A sly smile comes over him. "I want to know how it feels, so I'm prepared when we need to use it. That’s all."

'For some reason, I think he has ulterior motives...' Lan thinks, swallowing hard, but "Fine, fine," he grumbles, going to the program screen. 

The words 'Control Program' pop up. Taking a deep breath, he taps the screen. 

“Would you like to activate the program?”

Lan hesitates. He puts his hand at his side, and lo and behold, Megaman pops up to scold him. "C'mon! We need to test this and it's getting late! You have school in a few hours!" 

Geez, why was he being so pushy about this? "Alright, alright." Lan begrudgingly picks his hand up. Once again, he hesitates. "Are you sure about this, Hub?" Only when he was truly serious did he call him by that name.

Megaman seems to be taken aback by the sudden use of his old name. "Yeah. I'm sure!" He gives Lan a bright, reassuring smile. 

“Would you like to activate the program?”

'Yes'

Megaman's eyes go blank and his head droops all in one fluid, sudden motion. Before Lan can call out, instructions fill the screen.  
“You may give voice commands and tell your Navi what to do, say, or think. You also may use the model to the right to manipulate their actions. Use the hand tool to interact directly with them.”

"V-Voice commands?" Lan breathes, flustered. Complete and utter control of Megaman? This was...amazing? Maybe. Lan doesn't know what to think. 

"Um. Megaman, can you...smile?" Just a simple command. 

In response, a sunny smile that contrasts the dazed look in the Navi’s eyes appears on his face. 

"Huh..." Lan smirks to himself. This control felt...good. Yeah, it did. "Megaman, take off your helmet." 

Lan’s getting much more confident with the voice commands now. Megaman does as told, his hands moving up to his helmet and removing it with a quick pull, blue-black hair now visible, bangs drooping down over his face. He holds his helmet in his hands, making direct eye contact with Lan.

"Does this feel okay?" Lan asks.

"I feel strange." The reply was almost immediate. Megaman's voice lacked its usual brightness – he sounded distant, like it wasn't even him talking. "I like it."

Why was this so exciting? The strange feelings about Megaman that Lan usually tried to keep at bay flood into his mind, overwhelming him and making his entire body glow warm. Blood rushes downwards as Megaman speaks. He can’t help it anymore; seeing him in such a state was so overpowering to Lan's senses. He crosses his legs, trying to contain himself. Maybe Megaman wouldn't remember any of this – or at least that's what Lan’s hoping. 

He zooms out on the screen so Megaman's full body is in view. Gulp. 

"M-Megaman?"

"Yes, Master?" 

Lan nearly has a heart attack, he’s sure of it. What kind of program is this...? 

Megaman’s slender figure is fully visible to Lan, considering the body suit he’s wearing. Every curve, steeple and edge is completely visible – and it wasn’t like Lan didn’t know every inch of him anyway. Hesitantly, Lan clicks on the hand tool, hovering his finger over Megaman. Lan wavers a little before starting to stroke Megaman's face, caressing him lightly. Megaman leans into his touch, making a soft humming noise.

"Ah, so that feels good?"

"Yes." 

A simple answer. Not like he was expecting anything else. Lan gets a little more bold, and decides to stroke Megaman’s sides, tracing his thin outline. This earns a small squeak and a light blush forming on Megaman's cheeks. Lan feels the same. Honestly, he’s worse. His legs are wrenched together, trying to contain himself. 

"Megaman, could you...get down on your knees?" 

Thunk. Megaman drops to his knees like a stone, blank, glazed-over eyes still gazing up at Lan. A lump forms in Lan’s throat, and he tries valiantly to swallow it; his fingers shake violently as his touch drifts from Megaman’s chest all the way down to his crotch, rubbing in slow, shy circles. Megaman bites back a moan, looking uncomfortable, squeezing his thighs together; his hazy eyes, half-lidded, look guiltily up at Lan. The soft glow of the PET only enhances this warm, sweet atmosphere. 

"Megaman...could you take off your armor and suit?"

Lan can't believe those words left his mouth. Dazed, he watches as the armor disappears off of Megaman’s body. His breath sticks in his throat as he takes in the sight – Megaman’s perfect, porcelain skin is fully visible, delicate hands uncovered, no mega-buster to be seen. Most clearly of all, his erection is right there, within touching distance. It’s twitching, and dripping pre-cum. How realistic did his dad make Megaman? He went even this far?

At this point, he’s too horny to care, and he pulls down his shorts and boxers in one fluid motion. With his free hand, he takes hold of his dick and starts to stroke himself quickly. Seeing Megaman like this is too much. 

"M-Megaman, hah....Could you masturbate for me?" 

He’s lost in a sea of lust at this point, long gone from logic, and decency. The Navi does as asked, stroking himself just as quickly as Lan is. His noises are much louder – Lan can hear the urgency in them. 

Lan really can't believe what he’s seeing. Megaman’s jacking himself off right in front of him, still under his command. Lan’s head swims. He feels his breath hitching, sweat pouring, eyes locked on Megaman’s – everything seems like it’s moving in slow motion. 

"Megaman...cum on my command,” he boldly declares, hand still working at the same feverish pace as Megaman's. 

Badump,

Badump,

Badump.

He’s reaching his limit. This is all too much for him: his brain’s overloaded, overwhelmed by the insanely sinful image of Megaman's pure body being defiled like this. His mind flashes. Lighting crackles. Everything seems to shudder to a halt. 

"Cum with me!!" is all he can manage, a stifled yell. He goes over the edge – it’s more like he's running off the edge screaming, but that’s beside the point. He trembles, groaning as he makes a mess all over himself and Megaman does the same. Cum spatters his perfect thighs and stomach, and dirties the pure, light blue ground of the PET menu screen. 

Lan lazily clicks the "X" at the bottom of the screen, and Megaman's eyes regain their light. He comes to, ruffling his own hair in confusion. "Ah- Something felt really good just then-" He looks down, and to his surprise, he's completely naked and covered in his own cum. His face heats up as he looks away in shame. "O-oh...That’s...what I thought." 

Lan feels a pang of shame run through him, but it’s gone as soon as Megaman smiles at him. "Didn't that feel good?! I really loved it!" Megaman chirps, seeming to already be over it. Lan nods sheepishly. 

"Hmm...Guess this program really is useful," he teases, grinning. "Ah, I should really get to bed..." 6:30 AM. Damn, he had to get up at 7... 

"Okay, good night." Megaman cheeikly chirps.

Lan smiles to his PET, and as he puts it on his nightstand, he hears Megaman speak again.

"Sleep well, Master."


End file.
